To Fix Your Wrongs
by greekgeekk
Summary: Peter Johnson had it all,a beautiful girlfriend,a cool best friend,and was the most popular guy in was all perfect till a drunk driver hit him and he died on impact.His punishment was for him to think about his wrongs for all eternity in till he was given a chance to fix coming Percy Jackson he sets out to teach his classmates that life is short. Percabeth R&R


To Fix Your Wrongs

**AN-Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story! I do not own any PJO charecter even though I asked Santa for them for Christmas.**

Chapter 1

My Burrito Gets Stolen and Used As A Weapon

"Don't brood. Get on with living and loving. You don't have forever." ~ Leo Buscaglia

Indestructible. It's what I felt when I walked down the school halls where girls sigh when I wink at them or how the guys give me envious looks. It's how I felt the moment my head burst out of the water with all my classmates chanting my name, the Broadcaster announcing my name over the speakers telling the crowds I had beaten the school record. It was a feeling I yearn for. I got out of the pool and my teammates rushed to high-five me and congratulate me on my victory but I ignored them and put on my Varsity Jacket. I knew it was rude but I honestly didn't care. I knew I did well; I didn't need them to tell me. I was one of the most popular guys at Goode High even though I was just a sophomore. I was dating Drew, a junior who was labeled the prettiest girl in all of school, which was fitting because I was the hottest guy in school.

"Peter!" Speak of the devil

I turned around just in time to catch my girlfriend who had lunched herself at me.

"Congrates Baby," She screamed in my ears "You where incredible!"

"I was, wasn't I" I gave her my famous smirk, which was known to have girls faint.

"God you're hot" she said kissing me and then released me from her grasp.

I winked at her and she looked like she was going to flirt back but a voice cut her off

"Johnson," I turned around to see my best friend Luke standing there smirking at me

"Nice job out there bro, but I'll warn you that your recorded won't stay there for long."

I scoffed at the idea of Luke beating me, sure he was good but I was better. "Yeah okay man" I retorted

Luke looked past me and at Drew "I'm throwing a party on Friday you guys will be there right."

"Of course" Drew spoke coming up to stand by Luke "Your parties are legendary."

I rolled my eyes as Luke beamed with pride "Pete can you get the beer my dad found the ID."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Please my dad doesn't have time to ground me. He just took it and told me not to be stupid."

I nodded my head in understanding. I could relate to Luke's family problems. Both him and I came from extremely wealthy parents who never had time for us. I hadn't seen my parents all week because they were always at work. I would bet my inheritance that they didn't even know I had a swim meet today.

"Yeah I'll bring the beer"

"Awesome" he gave a big smile and walked away

I looked to Drew who was watching a blonde hair girl walk out of the gym her eyes narrowed "What she doing here" She growled

"Most likely to watch me be awesome" I said kissing her "Let me go change and then we will go get lunch."

As I walked away I though I heard her mumble something about me being hers. I shrugged it off and walked away.

The next day of school I was sitting with the popular group eating lunch when Drew locked her eyes on something behind me, anger appeared on her face.

"Look who decided to show her face." she said and everyone at the table looked to see what she was talking about.

When I saw what had captured her attention I almost winced.

Annabeth Chase had walked in with her group of misfits. I really didn't see why Drew hated her; Annabeth Chase had never done anything to her. Most of the time when Drew picked on her Annabeth had been minding her own business.

"So Luke what time should I come over tomorrow?" I said trying to get the attention of Annabeth and back onto me. I don't know why I did; Annabeth and I haven't had a civil conversation since we were thirteen. Maybe it was because she used to be my best friend till I left her behind to hang out with the more popular group and I felt like I owed her.

"Not now Peter" Drew snapped at me and then she grabbed my half eaten burrito out of my hands and walked towards Annabeth. Annabeth was at a table her head down buried in a book most likely, a group of people around her that seemed to be having a good time. Nobody at the table saw Drew coming in till Thalia, an annoying goth girl began to get up her eyes locked on my girlfriend but it was to late. Drew took a step towards Annabeth and brought my burrito up into the air. Annabeth began to turn around just in time to have Drew bring the Burrito down and crash into her curly blonde hair. The whole cafeteria went mute and all eyes where on Annabeth and Drew.

"What the hell is your problem?" Annabeth screamed

Drew was just smirking and admiring her work. I noticed Annabeth tablemates where holding back Thalia but they were also glaring at Drew.

"I was wondering if your outfit could get any worse," Drew said sweetly

My whole table then burst out laughing and the rest of the lunch area joined us. I saw Annabeth turn and her eyes locked with mine. A million emotions were shown in her eyes but the one that stood out the most was hurt. I knew she wanted to know why Drew was doing this to her, why I was doing this to her. In the coroner of my eye I saw Drew turned around and look at us and notice that I was the only one not laughing. I looked away from those grey eyes and let out a laugh that sounded fake, but no one seemed to notice.

I watched Annabeth clench her jaw and her eyes narrowed at me. She grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the door her group following her. Just when they were about to exit I decided to make up for not laughing.

"Good riddance!" I shouted

Annabeth turned around and the only emotion I could read on her face was a new one, it was disgust. She walked out after and the whole cafeteria went back to their conversations. Drew walked back over and sat in the empty chair next to me and grabbed my hand. Our group started talking about ugly people at our school but all I thought about was Annabeth Chase.

My next class was Culinary, which I shared with Annabeth. I had never talked to her in that class or even looked at her but today was different for some reason. Today I felt like I needed to talk to her before it was to late.

Taking a deep breath I told my partner Ethan to continue on our cookies because I had a feeling that no matter what they where going to suck. As I walked towards Annabeth I noticed things I never noticed before. I saw the way her grey eyes sparkled as she talked to Pippen, I think that was her name, the way a lose strand of hair fell in her face. I shook it off and continued walking towards her. I had gotten to her table and was leaning against the wall that was by Annabeth. She still didn't see me so I gave a cough that caught their attention. Both of the girls' eyes narrowed when they saw it was me.

"Woah Woah Woah girls," I said putting my arms up in surrender "I come in peace"

Pippen scoffed "Yeah right"

I gave fake hurt look "You wound me Pippen"

"You're an idiot Peter" Annabeth growled "her names Piper"

I shrugged "Same thing"

Piper looked like she was about to punch me but Annabeth stepped in front of her.

"What do you want Johnson?"

"I came to apologizes," I said without thinking. 'I didn't walk over here to apologize what am I thinking' and for a moment I consider running away

Both girls froze their eyes just looking at me. Annabeth coughed "Come again"

"I Am" I spoke slowly "Sorry" the words were foreign to me and felt wrong to say.

"Your not forgiven" Annabeth said turning back to her cookies

Confusion must have been written all over my face because she answered the question I haven't even asked yet. "You're stuck up, an Idiot, an Asshole, and a coward. That's why you're not forgiven."

"No argument on the first three, but a coward"

"You hide behind this mask Peter. You do what everyone expects of you because your scared of what will happen if you don't. You bully and mock people just so your _friends_ or anyone else won't see the real you. You hide behind that mask and hide the real you but I can see through it and it disgusts me. You disgust me"

Anger rippled through me. Who did this girl think she was?

"Your right" I whispered

"What?" She said shocked

"I am stuck up and an idiot and an Asshole? But you know what your just as bad as I am. You act like smarter then everyone else and you probably are but that doesn't make you better then everyone else."

"I never said I was"

"But you act like it and that's why nobody stood up for you. That's why everyone hates you."

Annabeth didn't seem fazed by my words. "I don't buy it." She looked down at the cookies "All I understand is that you're a coward"

"I'm a coward because I hide behind a mask" I said seething, she nodded "What's that make you?"

She looked at me with bewilderment and opened her moth to speak but I was on a role "We used to be friends. Hell even best friends. I know what your really like just like you know what I'm really like. I know your smart, funny, out going, and just a incredible person but you hide behind those books and homework that you wont let anyone see the real you." Annabeth took a step back because I was starting to yell. Everyone was looking at us even the teacher. " The Annabeth I know would have punched Drew, or fought back but all you do is hide. I know why too. Your scared that it happen again, that your friends will leave you and you'll be alone." And with that I walked back to my table and gave Ethan my coldest glare "Not a word to anyone or else." I didn't even bother to watch him nod

I was walking down the hall still angry from the culinary class and I guess the whole school knew when I was angry because they where avoiding me like the plague. When I got to my locker I saw two guys talking next to it. One of the guys who wore dark clothes was standing in front of my locker, not by much but enough to make me pissed. I glared at the kid who looked like he was a freshman but he didn't seem to notice me. The guy he was talking to, I think his name was leo, notice me and began to back up. Dude number two noticed and turned around slowly.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't beat you up." I growled

The kid gulped and started to back up "I-I uh-I um"

Dude number 1 jumped in front of him and held up his hands.

"Hey Percy, I heard about your recorder. Awesome for you" his voice was quivering and there was fear in his brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you" I growled trying to scare him even more

"I'm Leo?" he said his voice confused "I sit next to you in history"

I shrugged but had my eyes narrow even more "That doesn't make us friends."

"I know"

"So why shouldn't I beat this guy up?"

"He's new."

"So I should welcome him to the school" I stepped towards Dude number two

"I-I mean he's not worse your time." He said fast his eyes were focsed on something behind me

I laughed "and who is"

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a blonde blue eye guy standing behind me "How bout me?" and he punched me in the face.

Furry came over me as I felt blood trickle down my nose. I stood up and tackled the Asshole to the ground. Other students circled around us shouting for me to kick the guys butt. After I had punched the guy in the stomach and he had hit me back we were pulled apart by teachers and sent to the principle.

"I don't understand what came over you Mr. Grace" Mr. Brunner exclaimed as he faced me and the Ass who had punched me. "Your such a good boy. Your vice president of the debate team, vice president of the ASB, Vice president of Student Body and captain of the JV football team."

I gave my new enemy a glance "Maybe he's tired of always being second" I mumbled

Mr. Brunner turned his eyes to me and they were, like always, filled with disappointment. "Mr. Johnson I believe deep down there's a good kid there."

Grace snickered "Yeah deep, deep, deeeep down"

"Jason" Mr. Brunner warned. 'So that's Jason Grace' I thought. I heard about him from Luke that he was a great football player and a goody goody. He sounded perfect for Annabeth Chase. At that thought my stomach twisted and I tried not to cringe. 'Where did that come from?'

"Naw, its okay Mr. B" I shot Jason a smug look "He's just being honest."

Mr. Brunner shocks his head "Peter if you changed your ways you would enjoy your life way more."

" My life is perfect" I snapped

Mr. Brunner sadly shocks his head "You're both allowed to go. Jason you'll get off with a warning since this was your first fight. Peter you'll have a Saturday detention this weekend." He opened a file and started shuffling papers. "Go clean up and head to the rest of six period."

Jason and I both got up and right when I was about to exit Mr. Brunner called out "Life is short Peter don't spend precious time in dentition." I nodded and left

**AN-Thanks for reading. I'll update soon **


End file.
